


Everything makes a difference

by Jaybird0118



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Dash, Chimera!Dash, Dash's new look will be told in chapter two, F/F, F/M, M/M, Top Danny, not sure what else to tag, really it dosent happen for a while, the romance comes later, will probably add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird0118/pseuds/Jaybird0118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is what it seems, or is it? Dash is going to learn a thing or two about believing and seeing, and how sometimes what you thought you knew was not actually true. Join this young blond on his journey through his new live and see how it helps his outlook on life as a whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything makes a difference

**Everything makes a difference.**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I make _Danny Phantom_ if I did, it would have been a little different. The only thing I own in Dash’s new look and the basic plot of this story. This is a Danny/Dash fanfiction.

* * *

 

**Chapter 1. A new beginning.**

       My name is Dash Baxter and I play football, even though I don’t really like football if I were to be honest. I would much prefer things like track, gymnastics, or even dance. I never really set out to hurt anyone, even Danny Fenton, it was just all a big act that I put on to make my father proud. But I hated it, I hate being mean to Danny and being seen as a bully by others. The only other person to know any of this would be my closest friend Kwan.

      He’s helped me through thick and thin, good and bad. Yet I knew that he could not help me here at this very moment. I was being chased by a strange ghost that called himself Skulker, and he was a nasty one. I don’t know what he wants all I know is that I don’t want him to catch me. My only hope is that Danny Phantom comes to stop this freaky ghost before it kills me.

* * *

 

     “I've got you now, chimera.” The ghost said manically as he shot a net at the blond male, who tripped and was tangled up in the net. Dash was struggling to get out of the net that had trapped him, while he was distracted by trying to free himself Skulker came up behind him and injected something into his arm. Slowly Dash’s body started to feel heavy and his eyes started to close as the injection took effect.

     The ghost dragged the humans’ unconscious body to his workshop in the ghost zone. Skulker knew that humans could not last long in the ghost zone and wasn't completely knowledgeable when it came to chimera’s but he knew they were almost exactly like a normal human in their dormant state. All he had to do was activate the chimera’s inner animistic instincts that will trigger a physical change that will show its true appearance.

     A few hours later Dash woke up strapped to a metal examination table, he was a little freaked out by this fact and didn't exactly know how to feel about this turn of events. He also took notice to the fact that his hair was much longer than it had been before the abduction, as well as the fact that his nails were almost like claws in how sharp they were.

     “You’re awake I see.” Skulker stated before going over to his prize. “I shall have fun breaking you, pet.” He added before pulling out a knife and lightly cut Dash’s cheek.

     “Let’s hope nothing interrupts us.” He said after licking the blood from his knife. Dash visibly paled and couldn't keep himself from shaking out of fear. The human closed his eyes tightly waiting for something to happen, but he could hear someone enter wherever they were and hoped that it was help.

     “Not so fast Skulker I can’t let you keep Dash…Where is he anyway?” A voice said sounding slightly confused. “As you can see, this is the only human I have. So it only goes to say that he is the one you’re looking for. I have already had some fun with him.” Skulker said darkly with a snarl.

    Phantom looked surprised as well as shocked before Skulker started to attack him, he fought back for a few minutes before using his ghostly wail which caused the other ghost to fall to his knees in pain. “Come on Dash, I’ll get you out of here.” The white haired ghost said before actually picking up the blond teen. After that Dash passed out again.

    When Dash came to he was in the hospital and he could see his Uncle Vlad sitting there while his mother was asleep in the chair close to the bed. “Vlad? What am I doing here?” Dash asked, his voice sounded different even to himself and he looked down only to notice that he was much smaller than he had been before. His eyes widened and he almost screamed but held it in. Though he was freaking out he tried to appear calm, it didn't work with Vlad though.

    “Dashiell, please calm yourself. A gosh took you away and that Phantom boy rescued you and brought you here. We’re not sure how this happened, and we don’t know why… But you just need to breath, and calm down.” Vlad said before walking closer to his nephew before pulling the young man into his arms. “Hush, child. The worse is over now, you must stay strong. What if your mother saw you like this?” Vlad reasoned.

    While Vlad was talking Dash was panicking and even started to shake, but once his uncle asked him that he calmed down just enough. “P-Phantom saved me?” he asked looking his uncle in the eyes trying to calm down even more. “Yes, he did.” Vlad said softly gently running his fingers through Dash’s hair.

    “Oh….That…that’s cool.” He replied with a soft sigh, closing his eyes. “I don’t remember much to be honest.” When he opened his eyes again he was still being held by his uncle. “Dashiell, I promise you that this will never happen again. I cannot even imagine what I would do if I lost you or my sister.” Vlad murmured into Dash’s shoulder.

   “When can I leave?”

    “Soon enough child, just after they do a check up to make sure nothing else is wrong. But Dashiell, you will not be able to play football anymore. Your mother and I both have agreed and your father has accepted it.” Vlad warned softly pulling away only enough to kiss Dash’s forehead.

    “You haven’t done that in years, uncle Vlad.” Dash said softly before letting out a yawn and stretched his arms around the halfa. “I know, but you gave me quite a scare child.”

    There came a knock from the door and Vlad let go of Dash before walking to the door and opening it, only to reveal Danny Fenton. “Fenton? What are you doing here?” Dash asked, more than a little confused as to why the person he had bullied for the past year be here to visit him in the hospital.

* * *

 

_To be continued._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write more when the muse hits me. Sorry about the long hiatus, I'll try to work on my other stories soon. With college and being in the Art program it takes a lot out of me creatively and leaves very little for me to write with. Hope you like it, and comment if you have some questions or even choices on what you think I'll do next.


End file.
